What Tears can Do
by GP Mihoshi
Summary: Amara, Rini and Seyia are the only ones left...what happens when the meet the gundam pilots?
1. In a New Place

"Hehehe" she laughed, kicking her legs in insanity, "d-dd-ead! You- you killed them!" Duo walked up.  
  
"Your not listening! OZ killed them not us! " he said. "BASTARD!" she flung herself foward, her eyes mad with insanity as she tried to reach her pen but her hands were cuffed behind her.  
  
He punched her and she charged back at him. "What the hell are you!? A stone?" he asked as her laid anothe punch across her face.  
  
"I am the wind," she said, jumping back and forth, "I fight for Sailor Moon! I am Sailor Uranus!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?Your really starting to piss me off!" Duo said and her forehead began to glow. "Uranus planet power!" Her pen fell out of her pocket and it g lowed, transforming her.  
  
She flashed deep colors as the wind blew around her, removing her clothes and replacing them with a miniskirt and white T-shirt.  
  
"Weird.. hey nice clothes,' he said, 'very umm... revealing?"  
  
She tried to pull her hands infront of her but they were still handcuffed. "AHHHH!"  
  
She broke free and aimed at Duo. "URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" she hollared, a sword appearing in her hands.  
  
Suddenly she heard a fimmilar voice, screaming. "AHH! HELP SAILOR URANUS!" it shouted as she saw two people run up...Seyia and Rini?  
  
Rini clung to Uranus' waist, crying. "Where is everyone!?" Seyia clng to Uranus' arm. "I couldn't help them!"  
  
She felt a little reasured... "Seyia you fool get off me!" she shouted, smacking him in the head.  
  
"Ow..." he said. Uranus ran a hand through Rini's hair. "Don't worry now... your mama is fine. I'll make sure we find her." she said. She wasn't sure, she knew Neptune was dead, Hotaru too. She couldn't bare to tell poor Rini. Seyia cried. "Really Amara!" he said. She kicked him, "I wasn't talking to you!" She started to beat Seyia when she heard an odd laugh, it was cold.  
  
"heh, WE don't even have to beat you into submission, your doing a fine job for us," someone said. She turned, glaring as she moved Rini behind her. She had to save her. She had a future.  
  
"Who are you, " she said, looking at the Chinnese youth infront of her.  
  
"I am Wufei," he said, "you've meant the baka- Duo."  
  
She looked back, Duo smilied, steping twords them. She grabed Rini's hand, holding her sword out. "Don't come any closer!" she said.  
  
Seyia stood up, detiremened to be the hero, "If you do.. I'll have to hurt you." he said.  
  
"Heh? What for?" he asked. Another voice came behind them.. "I found it.. dead.." She turned, covering Rini's eyes in time as she looked in horror, Queen Serenity...Eternal Sailor Moon lay dead in a boys arms.  
  
"No!" she shouted, " S-sailor Moon!" Seyia held Rini as Uranus ran over to her, the boy laying her on the ground. Uranus kneeled, her blue eyes filling with tears as she shook her head.  
  
"Queen Serenity! Wake up! Wake up, Serenity...." she cried, why couldn't she stop them... now Serenity was dead, leaving her to care for Rini, and where were the inner senshi? Were could they be?  
  
Rei... Mina.. Lita ...Amy were they dead to?  
  
She felt helpless. She didn't even care that she cried, and infront of men. She didn't care at all.  
  
"Psss, stop your crying woman." Wufei said. She glared at him and looked at Rini. No she couldn't cry. She had to stay strong, strong for Rini.  
  
She stood up. "I will avenge you, my dear Serenity." She said and turned, her sword in hand, she charged, first at Wufei, who drew his kanta.  
  
She fought, striking out at him, he blocked, she was getting tierd, he knew that. When she heard a voice across the room.  
  
"Wufei, let the woman rest. She is blind obiously with grief."he said. Uranus looked around, a blonde boy and a boy with brown hair that covered half his face stood.  
  
She looked at Rini... it was the best. She walked away silently, un- transforming as she grabbed Rini's hand.  
  
"Its okay Rini, " she said softly, "were gonna stay here. Till we find out who did this."  
  
"Wh-whos gonna take care of me." she said. "I will. I'll make sure your safe, Seyia too." she said and picked her up.  
  
"We will show you to your rooms.. " Quatre said and the three followed him down the hall. He showed Rini and Amara to one room and showed Seyia to another. Amara helped Rini get ready for bed, she sat next to her.  
  
"We can cal you Serenity now, little one," she said softly. She was never really good with children but she had to try.  
  
"W-whats gonna happen to the Moon Kingdom," she said as she cried a little.  
  
"It will return to its former glory.. The sailor Senshi allways come back." she said. The blonde bot- Quatre and the brown haired boy -Trowa stood outside with Wufei and listened.  
  
"H-how do you know." she asked. "How many times has it seemed we were all gone...and we all returned to each other."  
  
"But no-now thier dead." she said.  
  
"Sailor Moon has died before.. and come back." Amara said, " When the Kings friend had been taken over by the Casidian Blosom (did I spell that right?)."  
  
"Tell me about it." Rini said.  
  
"I wasn't there, but Rie and Mina told me some,I had to get the real story from Amy.." she started, "It started when your mother Serena was young. Darien was alone when he meant a friend. Soon his friend had to leave..and Darien gave him a flower. The boy was happy, because he was never given a gift before and he promised to come back with the perfect flower for Darien.."  
  
Wufei shook his head, "bed time stories.. " he muttered.  
  
"... Well they have been through a lot." Quatre said.  
  
"...." Trowa walked down the hall. Quatre walking with him, "Do you think they all REALLY will rise from the dead?" he asked.  
  
"Who knows.. they are very strange."  
  
Amara finished and smilied. Rini had fallen asleep. She walked out and looked at Wufei.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Listening to your nonsense."he said, "Honestly do you think love will bring your friends back?"  
  
"Its happened before." she replied. "Hnn.. then why sit here crying.. why haven't they came to life?" he asked.  
  
"Crying? Heh, its amazing, what tears can do." she said and walked down the hall.  
  
He shook his head. What a fool...  
  
She walked over to the body of Eternal Sailor Moon, the once cheery girl.  
  
She remebered what she had told her. Uranus had planned to leave.. many times, just yesterday she tried and  
  
Serenity had stoped her.  
  
"Amara," she said, her tone a little strange for such a care free girl, " you are one of us... a senshi, an Eternal Sailor Scout."  
  
"Tskkk, Eternal what does that mean.." she said pushing past her.  
  
"Forever... like the friendship between us Amara, between all the Senshi. We will always be here for eachother." she said.  
  
~*~  
  
"If we are Eternal, Serena, then why are you not here!" she said, kneeling by the dead E.S.M.  
  
"Nothing lasts forever, " Trowa said, standing in the doorway.  
  
She looked up, her eyes straining to make out the slim figure that stood not to far away.  
  
~*~  
  
"She seems nice," Duo said, jumping back onto the couch next to Heero, the boy who brought the body of E.S.M in.  
  
"She is a fool," Wufei said, "filling the child with hopes."  
  
" I feel sorry for the little girl, I do belive that dead blonde was her mother." Quatre said, "have you guys seen Trowa?"  
  
"He was going to the kitchen last time I saw him." Duo said.  
  
"Oh.." Quatre said.  
  
Wufei sat down. Love tears... hnn they could bring noone back... if so noone would be dead, he said.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Just on my way to the kitchen," he said.  
  
"Don't let me stop you." she replied, he walked oner and sat by her. He sighed looking at the dead body. Why was it so important to her? "Who was this?"  
  
"She was my leader and Queen of the Moon kingdom... Eternal Sailor Moon.. Queen Serenity." she said, leaning back.  
  
"Who is Queen now?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
"Princess Rini will be heir to the throne if we fail to resurect them." she said.  
  
"You think you can?" he asked.  
  
"I know I can. There has to be away...they'res always away," she said, "I just hope we can find the King."  
  
"Who is he?" Trowa asked. "Queen Serenity's husband, he may be able to bring her back."she said.  
  
"Okay, where do you fit into all of this?" He asked. "I am Ruler of Uranus, my senshi spirit is Uranus, therefore, I am the leader of the outers." she said.  
  
"Whos da' king of Uranus?" Duo asked, standing in the door way.  
  
" Duo.."Trowa said, shooting him a warning glance. Duo walked over.  
  
"What you KNOW thats what you were gonna ask." he said.  
  
"Yeah rig-"Trowa started but was cut off by Amara.  
  
"There is no King of Uranus."she said.  
  
"Your wrong," Seyia said dramaticly as he steped into the room, out of the dark and into the night, holding a single red rose as he stares at her, a few rose petals float by.. until do grabs one and looks at it, "I am- "seyia started, but was cut off by Duo..  
  
"Where the hell did this come from!?" he asked loudly. (Everyone: sweatdrops and falls down)  
  
Seyia coughs.. "Uhnnn as I was saying IM the the King of Uranus.. because Amara and I are a couple."  
  
"Really?" Trowa asked looking at him. Amara was already on her feet, "That IS SUCH a lie Seyia!" she yelled. Rini listened.. dare she help Seyia? It would be funny....  
  
She dashed in, and stood behind Seyia. "Haruka.. I won't mind if..." she said as she tryed not to look at ESM's body , " you sleep in Seyia's room like you did before the moon kingdom was demolished!"  
  
Duo laughed, rolling on the ground as a rose petal fell in his mouth and he began to choke.  
  
"Nonsense!" Amara said, "Rini, your to young to talk about such things!"  
  
"What things! I just said you slept in his room, I never said you did anything else.. but since you said there were things to talk about..." she said.  
  
"No! There is NOTHING to TALK about because I NEVER slept in Seyia's room! I DON'T even have a RELATIONSHIP with him," he hollared.  
  
Rini rolled with laughter, "Im playing Amara.." she said, "we need a ray of hope in these times."  
  
"I wasn't playing.." Seyia said and turned, pouting. Rini and Amara shruged and walked away to thier room.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'. '.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
  
To be continued..  
  
when I find the the time,  
  
to write another line..  
  
HEY I RHYMED!  
  
  
  
-the author...  
  
GP Mihoshi 


	2. Chibi-Chibi makes The scene!

Hey guys, I have no idea who to pair with who, and yes, a few scouts are gonna be alive (Mina and Amy and Yaten, but she's female in this. O.o )) So could you help me out?  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or any No Doubt song in this! (Or the Sugar Baby Parody)  
  
++++=====================================+++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Quatre what are you thinking about?" Trowa asked as he looked over the rim of his book.  
  
" Nothing really..." he said as he stared out the window of their safe house at the destroyed world around them.  
  
"Oh......" he sat staring out the window. //They remind me a lot of my sisters/Quatre thought.  
  
"IM jamming! Your claming, and.." They heard a small piping voice rap out of the guest room and fake record scratching noises come from it.  
  
"Very nice Rini... you can stop rapping..." Amara said.  
  
"But IM Sugar Baby, the real Sugar Baby all you other Sugar Babies are just imitating..." she shut up for a second.  
  
"Ahh! Why'd you hit me with a pillow!?" Rini cried.  
  
"You wouldn't shut up!" Amara said.  
  
"Oo..... "Rini growled and the room fell silent.  
  
"Well,...aparently the went to bed..." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah.." Trowa said and sighed. Seyia walked out and over to them, sitting on a chair as he sighed.  
  
"Were going to leave in the mourning." He said. He head the faint click of a gun and Heero stood in the hall way. "What, makes you think were gonna let you leave?" he asked and glared at him.  
  
"Listen were not gonna mess with you or anything, we just want to save the moon kingdom okay?"  
  
he said. "How can we trust you," he asked. "OOO IM a rat," he said sarcastically, "you can't trust me."  
  
( ()-.- uhnnn...?))  
  
"Wow! That's the first time someone's just came out and told us before!" Duo said.  
  
==============================`==================================  
  
  
  
Amara slept, her dreams clouded in fear as she felt eyes stare down at her.  
  
A red fog covered the scene as she ran forth, her Senshi suit badly burned. Echoes of laughter came after her, as a large robot stomped after her.  
  
"Michru! Setsuna!?" she called. The haze lifted as she ran into a heavy battle field. She looked up to see the Guardian of Time, Pluto running towards her, dodging a few lasers until she was shot down, the image haunted her.  
  
"Pluto!" she cried as she ran forward, a large hole severing her upper body from her lower half. Haruka shook her head as a shot landed next to her, blasting her and the remains of Pluto back as she looked up to see Michru killed in that shot. She laid on the ground, feeling to weak to get up, not worrying that she was splattered with Pluto and Neptune's blood, and Pluto's severed head lay inches from her foot.  
  
She felt the haze lift as a hand tightened around her wrist causing her to let out a sharp cry as she woke up.  
  
Wufei stood by her, her wrist held in his tight hand as she glared at him. "What do you want," she asked sharply. "You move in your sleep," he said, "I didn't want you to fall off the bed and make your wounds worse."  
  
"What were you doing in here?" she asked and looked to make sure Rini was there.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you weren't up to something." He said. "How do I know YOU weren't up to something," she said, looking away from Rini to him. He leaned in, his face inches away from hers. "I wouldn't take a woman while she was asleep." She slid back a little, and lifted her leg, in one swift movement she brought her foot across his face. "Its not me IM worried about," she said as he grabbed the side of his face, "its the girls."  
  
He shook his head, "What the hell did you kick me for?!"  
  
"Getting so close to me," she said and stood up. The room was dark, and their quiet voices echoed down the halls, waking Trowa as he lay quietly. He sat up as he heard Amara whisper, " You should leave before you wake Rini."  
  
/ Who could be in her room?/ he thought and stood up, walking over to the room next to his.  
  
He opened the door, causing both of them to jump, Amara landing on the bed first, causing Wufei to land on top of her. Trowa looked at him in disbelief, and even more so at Amara who was already beating Wufei as she hissed and growled, "Get of-me you-damn- baka!"  
  
"Wufei! Did you attack her!?" he said taking a threatening step to them. Wufei jumped up and glared, "Yeah right! Like I'd do something like that." Rini sat up and Amara immediately sat next to her, in case one lunged to hurt Rini she could stop them.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Trowa growled. Wufei shook his head, "Who are you to judge me clown? You have no integrity at all!" he hissed. Trowa slapped Wufei across the face. Wufei's eyes widened and he punched Trowa in the gut, hard enough to force him back a step. Wufei took the opportunity to charge him against the wall. Trowa reached for a knife he had somewhere at his belt (just in case) as Wufei pushed him into the wall. HE brought it out, dragging it down, cutting Wufei's shirt open and skimming his skin. Amara covered Rini;s eyes, trying to do what she would if she were the girls mother. Rinin blinked as she saw through the tiny openings between Amara's fingers.  
  
Trowa punched Wufei in the face and swung the knife down again as Rini reached up and barely covered Amara's eyes as well.  
  
"....?" Amara closed tightened her hand, closing the openings in-between her fingers, but Rini didn't lower her tiny palms as they blocked Amara's vision.  
  
Heero and Quatre came in, as Trowa was about to bring the knife down on Wufei. Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm and shook his head.  
  
Heero caught Wufei up and held him so he wouldn't start the fight over as Amara struggled to get Rini's hands off her eyes.  
  
"R-ini...let go you little brat!" she said.  
  
"Little Brat!" said a small voice from the door.  
  
Heero turned to look, "Chibi-Chibi! I told you to stay out of sight!" he growled.  
  
"Out of sight!" Chibi-Chibi said and walked in, sitting down she hugged Heeros leg.  
  
"Hee-chan!" she said as he tried to shake her off.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi?" Rini said and looked at her.  
  
"Whe-where did this girl come from Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I found her on the battle field. She reminded me of this little girl I talked to once and accidentally..." he said but stopped, "I brought her back because ... she needed to be questioned."  
  
"Hee-chan is Chibi-Chibi's friend," the little redheaded girl said.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi!" Amara said, getting her attention.  
  
"Oooo Amara and Chibiusa!" she said and jumped up on the bed, pulling Amara's hand, "I saw giant robots!"  
  
"Uhnn.. So did I Chibi-Chibi," she said. Duo came in, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey whose the twerp?" he asked. "Who's the Twerp!" Chibi-Chibi repeated.  
  
"Err.... Don't mock me!" Duo growled, tired and use to annoying people, but not being annoyed.  
  
"Mock me!" Chibi -Chibi said and kicked her feet. Heero picked Chibi- Chibi up, "Its past your bed time." he said.  
  
"She can sleep in here," Amara said, watching the girl pull Duo's hair as Heero stood with her in the doorway.  
  
"I already have a room set up for her down the hall," he said.  
  
"Gosh your a pest." Duo said.  
  
"Your a pest!" she piped and Heero took her away, putting her in her room and returning to his own.  
  
"Im going to bed," Quatre said and walked out.  
  
"Im guarding Amara and Rini's room!" Trowa said and sat down by their door.  
  
"I will too." Wufei said and sat on the other side. "What are you guarding it from?" Trowa asked.  
  
"You! Do you think Im letting someone like you just sit here without being watched?" Wufei growled.  
  
"Funny, I wasn't the one sitting on top of Am-" Trowa began and Rini shouted for them both to shut up as Amara slammed the door and Duo walked down the hall, holding hair gently as he growled, "I'll get her ... sooner or later ... little brat! How dare she pull my hair!"  
  
=========================`-=========================================  
  
Darien laughed as he held the spirits he gathered after the battle.  
  
"Senshi Spirits.... They will do fine in the mobile suits, eh' love?" he asked as Raye stepped out.  
  
"Yes, ... shame we didn't get them all, but we did get Eternal Sailor Moons.. may I have hers in my suit?" she said. Darien nodded... "With these we will surely win, they'll give the suit the extra power it needs, and the protection of the planet guardians! We'll be invincible!" he said and laughed as the gems shinned sadly, the deceased Senshi's souls trapped inside them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------@------------- ---------------------  
  
'step by step I come closer to reaching the top  
  
every step must be placed so I don't fall off  
  
looking down to see about how much higher I am  
  
Another cool wind comes through, brushes my  
  
The harder I push the tension does grow  
  
I gather my thoughts the further and further I go  
  
With some luck I just might keep on climbing.  
  
So better of to climb then to face the fall.  
  
So high the climb  
  
Can't turn back now  
  
Must keep climbing up to the clouds  
  
So high the climb,  
  
can't turn back now,  
  
Must keep Climbing up to the clouds.  
  
Pulling myself up by a rope I better my view,  
  
The only thing in sight is what I must do  
  
As I turned I could see myself falling  
  
Which in return gave me strength to the climb.  
  
  
  
So high the climb  
  
Can't turn back now  
  
Must keep climbing up to the clouds  
  
So high the climb,  
  
can't turn back now,  
  
Must keep Climbing up to the clouds.  
  
Although many failed  
  
I must now prevail with no questions  
  
have no time to stop,  
  
Onward to the top of the mountain.  
  
And I can't turn back now  
  
Im so very high but I can't turn back now  
  
If I keep this up, Im gonna make it,  
  
Im so very close, can't you see..  
  
  
  
So high the climb  
  
Can't turn back now  
  
Must keep climbing up to the clouds  
  
So high the climb,  
  
can't turn back now,  
  
Must keep Climbing up to the clouds  
  
Im getting closer..  
  
looking back to you (repeats a few times)  
  
To the top to the top to the top...  
  
Looking back to you,  
  
" " 


	3. Departure and Arrival

"Don't make a sound," Amara whispered to Rini as she sat up in the bed. "What is it?" sheasked as quietly as she could Amara shook her head twords the door. She opened it slightly and looked out. Wufei and Trowa sat, backs against the walls. They LOOKED asleep but she couldn't tell. She wanted to get out of there. She stepped lightly out of the room and motioned for Rini to follow as the padded down the hall to Seyia's room, passing the two boys. She opened it and shook Seyia awake, covering his mouth so he wouldn't wake the rest of the house up. Seyia opened his eyes and muttered something into her hand that sounded like 'what'. "Shhh!" she said and put a finger to her mouth as she stood up, "Were leaving," she told the two as Rini stood beside her.  
  
They walked out and into Chibi-Chibi's room. Seyia picked Chibi-Chibi up delicatley and they walked out twords the exit. Amara opened the door and Rini and Seyia walked out and down the lane. She scanned the room to make sure thier departure was unmoniterd. She turned and began to walk out when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Trowa asked, his deep green eyes staring at her as her leaned against a doorway.  
  
"Wh-where did you come from!?" she asked, getting ready to run. He stared at her and walked up, slowly.  
  
"You could have left anytime, we wouldn't have stoped you." he said in a voice as if he were trying to assure a deer he wasn't there to shoot it. He set his hands on her shoulders, holding her there so she couldn't run.  
  
"We just didn't want to make a big fuss," she replied. "Without saying goodbye? You would have left, isn't that a little rude?" he asked. Amara's eyes strayed to the limp body of Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
Shit! Without the body we can't ressurect Serenity! she thought and looked at him again. He lifted one hand to touch her face lightly and she went to push him away, grabing him by the collar of the shirt, when Rini looked in.  
  
"Mara! Whats taking so lo-"she said and turned bright red to see Trowa holding Amara by one shoulder, Amara seemingly pulling him to her by the shirt. Rini bursted out laughing and Seyia walked up. Looking at Trowa and Amara he frowned.  
  
"You don't go for another senshi,nooo... but you'll flirt with a complete stranger that you only knew for a day!" he said.  
  
(Amara sweat drops) "Seyia! Don't start with me," she warned.  
  
"Fine, I know when Im not wanted!" he said and walked back down and waited at the bottom of the lane, "Michru is cuter anyway!" Wufei walked out, tierd and looked around, "What is all the comotion about," he said and then looked at them, "Ah ha! Clown, I caught you in the act!" he hollared and ran at him. He let go of Amara and she hurried over to Rini's side as they began to fight.  
  
"Im gonna grab your mothers body, we're gonna get outta here befoe they wake the whole house!" she said and ran to ESM's body and picked it up, Rini rushing for the door, followed by Amara.  
  
----------------------------------^-------------------------------- ----  
  
"They're on the move.." Raye said and looked at the monitor.  
  
"We should destroy them quicky," Darein said and walked up behind Raye.  
  
"Oh... but whats the fun in that, atleast let me play with them a little." she said. They lookes at the monitor as a few lights blinked, labeled, "Yaten", "Mina", and 'Ami."  
  
-------------------------------------@-------------------------------------  
  
"IM TIERD," Mina cried as she followed Ami up the trail.  
  
"Me too!" Yaten said as she followed close behind.  
  
"I know guys, but we can't stop until we find the others." she said and walked on.  
  
Hours passed, the cries echoing behind them as they reached a large warehouse. They knocked on the door and a boy with persin blue eyes looked out at them.  
  
"Hello sir, I came to ask if you.."  
  
"We don't want any, go away," he said.  
  
"Were not selling anything," Ami said, "We want to know if you've seen our friends."  
  
Another boy walked up, " Was there two kids, a red head and a pink haired girl?' he asked.  
  
"YEAH!" Mina cheered.  
  
"And one a man, with black hair, and a girl with short blondish-brown hair," he continued.  
  
"YES!" Yaten cheered.  
  
"And one...did she have blonde hair in pony tails..and was she dead?" he asked.  
  
"YEAH-huh!? SHES DEAD! NOO!" Mina cried.  
  
"hnn... come in." Heero said and let the three girls inside.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
The sun set in the northern sky as Amara and the rest walked on. She sat down.  
  
"We'll sleep here," she said.  
  
"Sleep here!" Chibi-Chibi said and sat down to.  
  
"Out in the open?" Rini asked.  
  
"Yeah.. don't worry Rini, me and Seyia are here... and were all Senshi!" Amara said as she layed down. They fell asleep soon after.  
  
--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"So there were only four others left?" Ami asked as she sat next to Heero.  
  
"Yes, they left this mourning, I don't know where they went," he said.Ami, looking a little disapointed, sighed, "Atleast we have a lead."  
  
There was a low rumbling outside as large mobile suits came stomping up, one with red armor, plated around it, its long bow held in one hand, the other black with a saber in one hand and what looked to be a sharpened cane with a flower for a handle in the other.  
  
The Gundam Pilots jumped into thier own large machines and took off as Ami Mina and Yaten stared at the battle.  
  
" Oh darling, it looks as if we have company.." Raye's voice said from inside the Gundam.  
  
"RAYE!" Mina screamed and looked up at the machine, regonizing it as the one that kille Lita..  
  
_______________~____________________________  
  
see ya next time! 


	4. Chibi-Chibi's Dream

"Seyia, wake up," Amara said and shook him awake.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"So you hear that?" she asked as they listened to the distant sound of gun fire. "Yeah, what is that?" he asked.  
  
"Guns... we should find out where they are.." she said.  
  
"Should we wake Rini and Chibi-Chibi?" he asked.  
  
"No you stay here and watch them" she said.He shrugged and watched her as she ran off.  
  
----~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chibi-Chibi's DrEaM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--- -------  
  
She bounced up and down off mushrooms as her favorite spng played in the background ;  
  
'Don't you ever worry,  
  
Don't you get to weary'  
  
Heero was next to her bouncing on another one of the rubber shrooms. She grinned and hugged him, he was a kid just like her, little bubble-hearts filled the air as she crooned 'Hee-chan'.  
  
'I am allways here for you,  
  
the futures full of wonder,  
  
mystery all over,  
  
in the miricale you have faith!'  
  
The little heart bubbles filled the 'screen' and bursted, floats floating down with her, Amara, Seyia, Rini and Heero (all in 'chibi' form') came floating down ontop of them.  
  
'If you Keep on dreaming it sure will come true!  
  
The magic spell you chant  
  
will solve and make all of your problems right!'  
  
The bubbles popped and rainned down causing a soft scene with a setting sun in the background, outlining a young man as a woman came running, her long red hair in pony tails. They embrace eachother, Heero and the suposedly grown up Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"I loove you Hee-chan" she says and smilies.  
  
------~~~-------  
  
Seyia watched Chibi-Chibi as she grinned in her sleep.  
  
"I wonder.. whats up with her," he said. He leaned back, looking at the coarpse of ESM.  
  
~~~~~~--~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei laughed reaching down to Mina. "Come here my friend! I can tell you where the others are!" she said.  
  
"Like Im going to be that stupid.. Tell me first what your doing in that.. that tacky thing.." Mina said.  
  
"Hey! Red is very fashionable! This isn't tacky! I'll kill you like I killed the others!" Rei said and went to crush Mina when a gun fire went off from the Wing Zero, but it just skimmed off, protected by a red-white light. "What was that!" Quatre asked. "I don't know.." Heero said. "That robot is protected by the light of Eternal Sailor Moon!" Ami said, "Scouts! She has her Sailor Crystal."  
  
"Bummer.." Yaten said, "well, I'll get it back! With the power of my guardian Senshi!" She held up a pen, "Healer Star Power!" she said and transformed into a skimpy black swimsuit-ish uniform. Duo grinned, "I don't see how that will help, but its sure got my attention!" he said.  
  
"PIG!" Sailor Star Healer yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~_------------  
  
Amara ran up, seeing the gundams. "Those were there when the Moon Kingdom was destroied!" she said and ran down.  
  
"Hey its Amara!" Mina said, "Hellouuu Amara!" she said and waved.  
  
"Mina, get outta there!" she shouted.  
  
"Hnn? Okay! Hey guys Amara said we should leave.. Lets get outta here!" she said to Ami and Sailor Star Healer. Rei was busy watching the other gundamns, and the other suit was fighting with Sandrock.  
  
"Amara!" Trowa said.  
  
This caught Rei's attention, she turned her M.S. to see the four girls running over the hill. "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled and tried to take off after them when she was stoped by the Wing Zero.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~` 


	5. "HEE-CHAN!"

The Parings;  
  
(not all are final, but at this point Im thinking):  
  
Mina-Wufei  
  
Yaten-Duo  
  
Ami-Quatre  
  
Trowa-Amara  
  
and Heero-Chibi-Chibi (You'll see ^.^() ))  
  
  
  
The mobile suits took off, and Trowa and Quatre went to find the four girls that ran off. Quatre looked down the hill and saw them.  
  
"Hey!" he called and they ran down.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Trowa asked. "Yeah, were fine," Amara said.  
  
"You can stay with us for tonight," Trowa said, "its not safe to sleep out in the open." Amara stood up, stumbling because she was tired. Trowa blinked, "Here let me help," he said and gestered as if he wanted to carry her. She picked Rini up and set her in his arms. Then she picked Chibi- Chibi up and gave her to Quatre.  
  
"There, I'll get Serenity," she said and picked her up and they started to walk back to the safe house.  
  
--------*-----------  
  
When they got to the safe house Amara set ESM down and yawned.  
  
Mina ran around, Chibi-Chibi awake and hanging off her hair, trying to pull it out because she called her a brat. Heero came down and looked at the blonde as she ran around screaming and the little red haired girl hung off her hair. "Chibi-chibi," he said and grabbed her out of Mina's hair. "HEE-CHAN!" the girl shouted and hugged him.  
  
Trowa sat down as Mina walked away, trying to fix her hair when she ran into Duo.  
  
"Hey watch out babe!" he said as she pushed past him, "Shssh, whats her problem?"  
  
"Heero's little umm I guess friend 'Chibi-chibi," Trowa said as Duo looked at Heero, who was struggling to keep the little girl still.  
  
"Hee-chan, I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Duo said. Heero shot him a death glare and walked away, seting the girl on the couch so Trowa would have to deal with her.  
  
Wufei yawned, laying on his bed when Mina passed and looked in. She walked in and kneeled by his bed, poking him in the side and whispering "Wu- man" in his ear. He sat up and reached for a sword that wasn't there, and stared at her. "What do you want Onna," he said.  
  
"Just coming to see how you were doing," she said.  
  
"Do not let the clown caught you in here, it will start a fight and I am too exhausted to fight him right now " he said.  
  
"The Clown? Oh Trowa? Okay, I guess.." she said and stood up. "Night Wu- man" she said gently and kissed him on the cheek, grinning. Wufei turned red and growled at her, "It-its Wufei! An-and don't kiss me without my permission, Onna!" "Permission?" Mina said, "Gosh.. thats odd... since when do you have to ask somebody for permission when you goto kiss them?"  
  
"You do w-when its me your kissing!" Wufei remarked. "Well...Goodnight then." Mina said and walked out.  
  
==-===  
  
Amara sat down on the couch as Chibi-Chibi ran upstairs.She yawned and Trowa looked at her.  
  
"You can goto bed now if you want," he said.  
  
"Not with Mina and Yaten in the house, not to mention Seyia, he will flirt with Mina, start fights, flirt with Ami, and cause too much trouble, so I have to stay awake," she said.  
  
"Im sure you will wake up if there a comotion, " Trowa said.  
  
"I cannot be sure I will," she said, trying to keep from dozing off. Trowa layed back on the couch watching her as she rested her head in her hands, falling asleep.  
  
"If you are too stuborn to go up to your own room at least rest your head," he said.  
  
She just shook her head, he sighed and leaned foward, pulling her back with him by the shoulder. She was to tired to fight, even when he rested her head on his shoulder. Trowa looked down at her, her eyes closed lightly, and tilted his head back, "And of course you'll be this stuborn tomarrow too.." he said, "and thats no way to be, going with out sleep will only make it easier for your enemis to beat you, and if your dead how will you help your friends? Being stuborn for such a matter will get you nowhere. I will have to watch you," he said and sighed, "or you could get yourself in to trouble." Amara smirked as she opened one eye lightly, listening to the boy who thought she was asleep. Should I let him know Im awake? she thought and laughed inwardly, I shouldn't, it would surely make him feel like a fool. She fell asleep as she listened to him continue to talk about what he would have to do to insure she didn't kill herself and her friends.  
  
------=--------  
  
Chibi-Chibi came into Heero's room dressed in large stripped pajamas. Heero sat at his computer typing when he noticed her. "Oh Chibi-Chibi, what do you want?' he asked.  
  
" I had a bad drwem" she said, sounding like a little kid.  
  
"Go see one of your friends about it," he said and continued too type.  
  
"You are my friewnd Hee-Chan!" she said. He sighed and saved the program. "Its time for me to goto bed anyway.." he said and sat on his bed. Chibi- Chibi climbed up next to him and yawned. "What was your bad dream about?" he asked her.  
  
"My friend dying.. Hotaru.. me and Rini's friend... we were playing when.. when there was a big explosion..and Hotaru got killed.." Chibi-chibi said.  
  
"Really.. Hnn, I am not good with kids.. why don't you go speak to Quatre?" he said.  
  
"Hee-Chan, can I sleep with you?" she asked. He looked at her, "Hnn?" he asked. "Can I sleep in here for tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Uhnn, Chibi-Chibi, Im not sure.."he said. Chibi-Chibi frowned, "Please?" she pleaded.  
  
"Fine..." he muttered, "I have to changed, stay here." He walked out and grabbed some clothes, walking into the bathroom he changed his clothes and came back to find Chibi-Chibi already asleep in his bed. He layed down and fell asleep, trying to ignore the girls mutters.  
  
"Hee-chan," she muttered and he felt her tiny hands wrap around him from behind.  
  
"Hnn.." he growled and turned around, pulling out of the little girls reach. He stood up and walked out. Duo bumped into him, "Oh hi Heero.. Have you seen Chibi-Chibi? I want to teach her how to make a smoke bomb.  
  
"  
  
"Shes asleep... Do not bother her, she does not need your influence." Heero said and continued down the hall. Duo looked into Heero's room and blinked.. seeing the girl on his bed, sleeping. He ran up to Heero.  
  
"You know shes in love with you, right?" he said.  
  
"Shes just a kid," Heero growled. "That doesn't matter, " Duo said, "shes still in love."  
  
"Hnn.." Heero muttered and walked down the hall.  
  
Heero went back to bed after putting up with Duo for long enough.  
  
--------------------------~----------------------  
  
Trowa opened his eyes, suprised he and Amara were the last awake, and evenmore when he looked around and saw the whole group in the same room, except for Heero, Wufei and Chibi-Chibi.  
  
Duo looked at him as he raised his head. "Your awake," he commented.  
  
"Hnn, " he muttered and looked down, feeling a soft body against his. Amara leaned against him , asleep still. He shook his head, trying to get his barings when he felt Amara stir, gently rubbing against him, her head resting under his as Wufei came down stairs and rolled his eyes at him. Mina ran up, latching onto Wufei.  
  
"WU-MAN!" she said. Yaten laughed a little as Ami sat, pressing buttons on a small computer as she concentrated on something.  
  
"Um excuse me, miss?" Quatre said as he watched her.  
  
"Yes?" she said, her eyes leaving the screen for a moment.  
  
"Um, what was with those Mobile Suits we fought?" he asked, "None of our attacks seemed to touch them."  
  
"I've been reserching the energy fields around them, I belivie they are guarded by senshi spirits." she said.  
  
Trowa nudged Amara awake, she opened her eyes, not sure what was going on, feeling a hand on her shoulder her eyes darted up to the owner. She jumped up, and looked at Trowa, suprised.  
  
"Morning.." he said plainly. Wufei slammed into Amara, trying to get away from Mina.Knocking Amara back down, she landed on Trowa's lap, blinking she tried to figure out whats happened, running a list of events through her head. Duo fell over laughing, "Aww.. whadda cute couple," he said. Amaras eyes flashed and she stood up, threatning to kill Duo. Duo sprang up, running out of the room as Amara chased him.  
  
"Geerrooff me Onna!" Wufei yelled as Mina hugged him.  
  
"But you helped us get away from Rei!" she said.  
  
"THATS NO REASON TO STRANGLE ME!" he yelled and tried to unlatch the blonde girl from around his neck. Heero came down, Chibi-Chibi following.  
  
"Hey Chibi-Chibi, "Duo said, running past them and up the stairs. "ERR! I'LL KILL YOU DUO!" Amara yelled, but she was stoped when Yaten grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"It shouldn't bother you that much," Yaten said and grinned, "unless its true."  
  
"Don't go there," Amara said as Yaten let go of her collar. "Fine, Fine," Yaten said and winked, "just trying to settle things down so you won't knock Chibi-Chibi off the stairs."  
  
"I wouldn't," Amara said, "err, oh well. So he got away." She walked away and sat down in the corner.  
  
Ami was busy explaining how the guardian senshi spirits worked to a befuddeled Quatre. Chibi-Chibi sat down next to Heero. Heero glared at her from the corner of his eyes while she kicked her feet innocently, humming.  
  
Duo walked in and grinned at Chibi-Chibi. "There you are!" he said and sat down next to her, "I have something really cool to show you," he said.  
  
"Really, what?" she said and looked at him.  
  
"A smoke bomb, I can teach you how to make one, when you prank someone, or you have to get away they make it easier." he said. "Cool! Where is it?" she asked. "In my room, eh' Rini, you want to come to?' he asked the pink haired girl. "Okay" she said and Duo picked Chibi-Chibi up, fliping her onto his back, "Then lets go!" he said.  
  
-----------+-------  
  
'The young one's senshi spirit is not devolped yet, even if she is her own senshi now that Galactia is gone, its not yet developed." Rei said.  
  
"I think we can take care of that, what age does she develope it?" Darein said.  
  
"Fifteen or so." Rei said. "Then we know what to do, don't we.." he said.  
  
"Ofcourse" she said, taking out Pluto's Spirit. She concentrated, taking over the powers of time and minipulating them. "It might take a few hours.."  
  
-----------------``````````-----------------  
  
"Cool! " Chibi-Chibi said as the smoke bomb exploded and caused Duo's room to fill with smoke.  
  
Heero walked by and watched them as Chibi-Chibi cheered from Duo's shoulders.  
  
"What do you say we have some fun?" Duo whispered and picked up another smokebomb.  
  
"How?" Rini asked as they walked out of his room and down the hall to plan. "Tonight, Amara is going to try and guard everything so Seyia doesn't fool around." Duo said, "Im sure, because you see I put a bug on Trowa a while ago and its still behind his ear, and I heard thier conversation." "Reall y? What did they say?" Rini asked. "Well, not much really, " he said, "Well Trowa will probally be hanging around to make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble, I know this because I heard him talking to himself when Amara was asleep. He is very verbal when noones around. So anyway.. what we do, when Amara is making her 'rounds' and Trowa's following her around we.." he said and his voice dropping to a whisper.  
  
---===---  
  
Amara walked past Seyia's room, looking back at the figure following her. "You don't have to stay up with me," she said. "...ehn.." came her response. "Err.. your not even considered company, you could go bother someone else instead of following me, " she said. ".." was all she got for an awnser and the echoing of footsteps behind her as he continued to walk after her. She turned, stopping, and grinned, "Going with out sleep will just make it easier for your enemis to beat you, " she said, "and if your dead how are you supose to help me and my friends?" Trowa froze, staring at her in suprise, "you were awake? "he said. They were to busy to notice the three figures in the dark corner as they stood talking to eachother. "You mean when you were talking last night?" she said, "yeah I was awake." Trowa shook his head, "I would sleep if I knew you would do the same." he said. "I can go without sleep, alot longer then you can," Amara said. "Heh, try and outlast me, " he said. She blinked, "Im sorry, but Im not intrested in you." she said. "Not that way, " he said. She sighed and started to walk past him when there was a hissing sound and the hall began to fill with smoke. Amara started to cough, the smoke filling her lungs, "Trowa, where are you?" she asked.:"Here," he said and she made her way through the smoke to him. "Whats happening?" he said. "I don't know, are we being attacked? Why would they want to fill the hall with smoke?" she said.  
  
"I don't know, stay close," he said and grabbed her by the arm, so they wouldn't get lost. He pulled her towards his room, it was the closest and they could get out of the smoke there. He found his door after a mimute, opening it he stepped in ,still holding her arm. He walked in byt tripped over a wire he didn't see because of the smoke, he tried to turn to keep from falling, but brought Amara down with him instead. She landed ontop of him, her head resting on his shoulder,his hand around her waist. Duo laughed and ran down the hall with the two girls, taking out a camera he stood in the doorway and turned on the light, taking pictures of the two.  
  
"Priceless!" Duo said.  
  
"DUO! That wasn't funny, " Amara said as she stood up.  
  
Duo already took off down the hall, Amara chasing after him, fumming.Chibi- Chibi and Rini tripped Amara as she ran by and she turned around, growling. "Oh! Wait, you shouldn't be awake right now!" Amara said, and stood up. "Come on girls, goto bed," Amara said and hurried the two into thier room. Duo laughed, " I didn't get punished!"he said as he walked by Trowa's room.  
  
"..Duo.." Trowa growled. "Hnn? Wha-what is it Trowa?" he asked turning around. Trowa punched him in the stomache, sending him back into the wall. "OUCH! Come'on! I thought you'd enjoy it!" he said.  
  
Trowa growled, grabbing Duo by his collar. "Don't ever do that again!" he said and let him down walking down the hall.  
  
"Geez they're so serious!" Duo said.  
  
-----------------  
  
Chibi-Chibi fell asleep, so she did not see the strange shift in her bones or her body grow as she layed in bed the bed and dreamt. She sat up an hour or two later, fling her feet over the bed she was suprised to find they reached the ground. She blinked and looked down at her feet.  
  
"EEP! Im all grown up," she said and stood up. The baggy pajamas now fit as they should, and her hair was longer, she looked at Rini and ran out. "Amara!" she called, her voice odd, but still regonizable.  
  
Amara turned around ,still walking around the house, "Chibi-Chibi?" she said when a girl around 15 jumped on Amara, wrapping her arms around her neck.  
  
"Ammmmaaraaaaaa! S-s-ssommmething happenned to me!" she wailed, "Im nottta little anymore!"  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Its me, Chibi-Chibi.. or I think its me.." she said and looked at herself.  
  
"AMI!" Amara yelled.  
  
Soon the whole house was awake, sitting around Chibi-Chibi, Mina looking seriously down.  
  
'If its the brat... how'd she get better looking then me... NO! She can't be! She isn't Chibi-Chibi!' Mina thought.  
  
"Yes... its Chibi-Chibi," Ami said as she toyed with the computer, "her enegy matches up."  
  
"WHAT!" Mina yelled.  
  
"Hey! She turned out to be a babe!" Duo said and grinned at Chibi-Chibi who turned her head.  
  
"I don't want to be a babe!" she said as Mina glared at her.  
  
"I guess she won't wanna play with me, now that shes older.." Duo said.  
  
"I STILL WANNA PLAY!" she said and jumped on Duo.  
  
"Shes seem to grown up physically, but not mentally.. " Ami said, checking the girls status.  
  
"Hnn.." Heero growled and watched Duo flirt with Chibi-Chibi.  
  
Duo ran upstairs with Rini and Chibi-Chibi, laughing. Heero stood up and walked upstairs after them.  
  
============-====================== 


	6. Dr. Kiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundamn Wing, Sailor Moon, or the song 'Thanks that was fun', it belongs to BNL  
  
"This is strange.." Yaten remarked as she stood behind Ami.  
  
"Shouldn't we be watching them?" Amara said. "Heero is, why? Are you worried Amara?" Trowa asked.  
  
" I don't worried easilly," she said and shook her head crossing her arms.  
  
Trowa chuckled softly, trying to read her.  
  
"Don't try to understand her Trowa! The only ones who could were Trista and Michru, and they're dead. "Mina said, the ditzy blonde not even realizing it could upset the remaining outer.  
  
Amara looked at her feet and stood up, "Im going upstairs." she said and stood up, walking upstairs. Everyone looked at Mina who just raised a brow, "Whats her problem." she said. they shook thier heads and Mina justed gaped, "What?" she said.  
  
"...... I am going to speak to her,' Trowa said and stood up, walking up stairs. He passed by Heero as he stood in the halls, watching Duo flirt with Chibi-Chibi as they tried to make more smokebombs. ( Amara had destroied the last of them as Trowa watched silently in the hall, holding Duo back). He walked down the hall to her room, to his suprise she wasn't there. He frowned, she wouldn't go off by herself, would she? he thought when he heard soft piano music coming from the music room. He walked back down the hall and stopped infront of Heero who grunted for him to get out of his way. Trowa shruged and continued down the hall, into the music room. He opened the door, looking in to see her playing a piano in the back of the room, her hands flying gracefully from key to key as she played the slow, sad music.  
  
He waited for her to finish, standing in the doorway as he leaned against the old oak wall.  
  
"Your good,' he commented. 'Hn,' she repilied and shrugged.  
  
"Tell me about them," he said, looking at her.  
  
"Who," she said, as she lightly started into another song.  
  
"Your friends." he said and walked up to her. "They are dead, it doesn't matter what they were like," she said. "If their deathes make you so sad now.. then they must be important, " he said.  
  
"Fine, "she said and stopped playing, "Michru was an artist, a musican and all that. She was kind and compasionant. Trista, she was calm and silent, she always knew what to do. They were the only ones who were ever there for me, That and Princess Serenity, but she was there for everyone. Sure, everyone was my friend, but they were the only ones I could trust, Firefly.. or well.... Hotaru, a little girl we rasied, also got killed... she was Rini's friend, but Michru valued her life, if I could have kept her alive.." Amara said, and sighed, "Forget it, I shouldn't be telling you this." She stood up. Trowa sighed and followed her as she walked out. "Please go away,' she said. "why?" he asked, still following her as she went. "Because men are just trouble!" she said. "Then you do think about me like that?" he said as she paused.  
  
".. I don't think about you at all, so just leave me alone." she said and walked to her room, leaving Trowa thunderstruck, infront of an angry Heero.  
  
"Get out of my way, clown," he growled. Trowa blinked, "Y-you sound like Wufei.." he said, trying to shake off Amara's words. Heero pushed him out of the way when he heard Chibi-Chibi laugh to see what happened.  
  
"Heero! Why don't you come help?" Duo asked as he tossed a smoke-bomb up and down.  
  
"Childish," he growled. Chibi-Chibi sat down on Duo's bed and yawned. "You should goto bed," Heero said. "I guess.." Chibi-Chibi said. "If you have a bad dream this time, come talk to me instead of bothering Heero," Duo said. "She can talk to ME," Heero said and grabbed her hand, "Come on, its time for you to goto bed." He pulled her out of Duo's room and down the hall. "Heero," she said, "Im not little anymore!"  
  
"W-what happened to Hee-chan?" he asked. "I thought you didn't like that name.." she said.  
  
"I.. I um, I do not mind it so much," he said as Chibi-Chibi pulled her hand free," and your not that old.."  
  
"Im old enough to take care of myself!" she said. He looked at her and grabbed her hand again, "....hn." he said as he dragged the struggling Chibi-Chibi down ze hall.  
  
"Heero your being a jerk!" she yelled. He stopped at her door. "Goodnight Chibi-Chibi." he said and shut the door, "HHEEEEERRRROOOOO!" she yelled and banged on it from the others side as he leaned against it.  
  
"Don't worry.. Im watching out for you.' he said as he sighed and sat infront of t he door.  
  
"Let-me- ouuuuutttt, I wanna go play with Duo and Rini!" she said from inside the room.  
  
Trowa sighed as he sat cross-legged in his bed. "If she would only open up to me... I would... if she would let me.. shes so damn cocky!"he sighed as he layed back . "Hey bro,' Duo said. Trowa looked at him. "Having problems with your woman ?" he asked. "I don't have a 'woman' " Trowa said. "Exactly!" Duo said and grinned.  
  
He turned on a T.V. Trowa used to get information about OZ, and changed it to a weird station Trowa didn't know about. "Dr Kiko!" on the screen and a woman with purple hair, long in the front and short in the back, seperated by a yellow head band, who wore yellow framed glasses and a plastic-ish yellow 70's dress walked up.  
  
"Hello, Im D- I mean Kiko, Listen, this is to be our last episode because I got in some trouble with some baaadddd people... Kiko could tell you somethings.. well anyway... people told Kiko she could no longer put a 'Dr' infront of her name, there was a lawsuit involved and Im broke, so Kiko's next caller will get the grace of having her at thier house for a few days!" she said, "Just call 1-900-IMA-LOSER- HELP."  
  
Duo called, Trowa tried to stop him, but he was allready calling. "IM Duo! Moi friend Trowa has some problems we live at.." he said over the phone, hearing the conversation on T.V.  
  
NOO! Trowa's mind screamed, HE just gave away our hideout! ON TV!  
  
Duo grinned. "She says she'll be over in five minutes"  
  
"Uhhn Duo..." Trowa groaned.  
  
Amara walked past hie room, scowling. "Mara-chan!" he said and stood up, following her. He frowned as she picked up ESM's body. "Where are you going?" he asked. She didn't say anything, just walked towards the door. "Mara?" he said, "where are you going?" Amara opened the door with one hand and went to walk out when she was stoped by a short woman.  
  
"*Ahem*" the short woman said as she looked up at her with yellow glasses, "Dr Kiko, love specialest."  
  
"I thought you weren't *Dr* Kiko anymore becasue of the law su-" Duo started but was tackled by the woman who was half a head shorter then him, "I SAY SCREW THEM" she yelled. "Oh...oka-y.." he said, "Your a lot shorter then I thought." "Yes yes I know." she said, "You with the dead girl! Go get Dr Kiko some coffe, where is Mr. Duo and Mr. Trowa?" she said as Amara blinked and in her shock set down ESM and went to get her coffe. "Im Duo, thats Trowa, " Duo said. "Good, we will start once my coffe gets here!" Dr. Kiko said. Amara came up, "Start on what?" she asked as the woman took the cup she was offered. "Nothing, " Trowa said and the three ran upstairs. 


	7. Its "DR" Kiko!

"I can't BELIVE you did this to me!" Trowa yelled, slamming Duo against the wall.  
  
"Hey.. heh, was just tryingto help you.." he said weakly as Trowa glared at him. "I don't need help," he yelled. "Yes.. you doo... I've been taping everyone of your conversations.." he said and picked up a tape recoreder, pressing the play button he heard part of the conversatation Amara didn't hear.  
  
'... your own friends attacked you....' his voice came over the recorder, as Trowa listened, horrified as he stepped back. Dr. Kiko took the tape recorder from Duo and listened. ' your safe now... Amara... I lo-' Trowa grabbed the tape recorder and shut it off in a hurry. "Ohh.. that was so sweet." Dr. Kiko said, "and she still doesn't love you?" "She..was asleep.." Trowa said, then turned to Duo, who was buckled over, laughing, "NO ONE WAS SUPOSE TO HEAR THAT!" Amara stood in the doorway, "Hear what?" she said. 'His feelings fo-" Duo was about to say when Trowa's hand went over his mouth.  
  
"Nothing.." he said, and dropped his hand. "Can I talk to you down stairs?"  
  
"Okay.." Amara said and walked down stairs. "I'll be down in a minute!" he called after her.  
  
"Okay 'Dr' Kiko...." he said, "Tell me..what do I do?"  
  
"You have to tell her your feelings of course.. when shes awake," Dr Kiko said. Trowa nodded and walked down stairs. "M-mara?" he stuttered. "Yeah?" she said, turning to face him. He stared at her. "Trooowa?" she said. He blinked. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. "Okay," she said and they walked outside. "I wanted to tell you...." he said as the sun set and the two walked towards the forest, "that I- I..." He looked at her. Trying to find the right words, it was so easy when she was asleep. They walked for an hour, Amara walking quietly by his side.  
  
It started to rain and Trowa looked up. When he looked back to see Amara, she was already running for the woods.  
  
"W-wait!" he called and ran after her. He could barely keep up as she dashed through the forest the rain pouring down on them as he heard Amara laugh. 'what is she up to?' he thought, running after her. She ducked into a small cave, laughing,even though she was soaked. He sat down next to her. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "For fun, " she said and caught the questioning look he gave her, "you know ha-ha, fun. I use to run in the rain to get away from people, or to aggitate Michru and Trista, they always said I would get sick."  
  
Trowa looked out, it was dark. " How are we supose to get back, its to dark to see the road." he said. He looked over, suprised to see Amara sleeping, her head against the cave wall. He gently pulled her over to rest her head on his shoulder, looking out he didn't see the light blush that came across the girls face. He sighed and played with her hair.  
  
" Uhn... how do they expect me to tell you..." he said and sighed, " ...how I feel if I can barely even talk to you." He rested his head back against the wall, "Its not like Im going to be able to just walk up and say, 'Amara, I love you.' Thats Duo's style.. and If you think Im like that braided baka...' he rambled. Amara couldn't help it anymore. She let out a soft laugh and sat up.  
  
"A-aamara!" he said. "You should stop assuming people are asleep." Amara said and laughed alittle, "and who says I don't think your like Duo?" Trowa looked at her. "I-I..." he stuttered and she sighed, touching her lips to his lightly to silence him.  
  
---------------*---------------  
  
Dr. Kiko walked by Heero as he sat infront of the door. Angry shouts came from inside the room he guarded.  
  
"Whats in there?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." he muttered and looked at her, "what are you?"  
  
"I my dear sir," she said and handed him her card, "am Dr. Kiko, the love specilast!"  
  
Heero looked at the card, it had a bright pink, 'Dr Kiko.' on it. He looked at her, "You don't look like a doctor to me," he replied and she slapped him. "I AM A DOCTOR! I AMMMM!" she said and slammed him against the door, causing it to open, they tumbled in, Dr. Kiko still attacking him. Chibi-Chibi looked at them and pulled the tiny woman off of Heero.  
  
"Must kill!" Dr. Kiko growled and tried to grab him. "Thanks.." he said, and touched his bloody neck where Dr. Kiko had dug her purple and yellow nails into his neck. "Settle down miss..." Chibi-Chibi said.  
  
+ "The name is Kiko. DR. Kiko." she said.  
  
"Okay Dr. Kiko, can you settle down?" Chibi-Chibi said and Dr. Kiko dropped her hands to her side and Chibi-Chibi let her down. "Ouch, that looks like it hurts Hee-chan." Chibi-Chibi said as she kneeled by him and looked at his neck. "Its not too bad.." Heero said and hid a smile.  
  
```````````+````````````  
  
Duo sat downstairs, yawning. "Nothing to do.." he said as he watched Mina and Yaten talking in the corner. "I wonder how Trowa's doing.." he thought out loud, sighing as he heard Dr. Kiko yelling. "Hmm.. wonder whats going on up there.." he mutters as he stands up and walks upstairs.  
  
Dr. Kiko walked out, picking something out of her nail's as Chibi- Chibi bandaged Heero's neck. Heero stood up. "Thank you.." he said. Chibi-Chibi nodded.  
  
Thunder struck nearby and Chibi-Chibi jumped, landing in Heero's arms.  
  
"Why, don't you two make a couple." Duo said and Dr. Kiko looked in.  
  
Chibi-Chibi blushed and Heero glared at Duo, growling. 


	8. Pain

(Amara'S Dream, Amara's P.O.V.)  
  
"Amara.." the voice echoed down the hall as I ran, my legs aching. I had known... I knew this would happen. The King was beating her! I pushed myself to move faster as the cruel laughter echoed as the helpless woman let out a slight cry.  
  
"Im Coming.. SERENITY!" I called. My feet couldn't take it much longer. "SERENA!" I called, my voice hoarse. It was not until I got to the end of the hall I realized it. I had went to save the Queen.. but Princess Rini was still... I shook it off as I heard another shriek from Serenity.  
  
I ran, my legs striding gently across the floor, we were already attacked. I ran into her room, and she lay, naked and beaten. "Serenity.." I said, as I looked, blood streaming from her forehead where someone had carved a cresnt moon, and her arms and.. from inbetween her legs..  
  
I turned as I heard the cold, mocking laugh of my King..  
  
"H-how could you! She loved you.. and you -you..." I said, I could not contain my rage, we had served and protected him.. and this is how... he repays us.. repays Neo Queen Serenity!? "YOU BASTARD!" I cried, lunging for his throat. He laughed, grabbing me be my neck he threw me back into the wall.He pinned my arms back with one hand as I struggled to get free, his free hand began to lift my skirt as I tried to call for help.  
  
None came. They were busy outside, dealing with the enemy.  
  
"You bastard..." I cried. He laughed, his body like acid against mine. "Why... why are you doing this!? " I asked trying to get my hands free. He pulled away. "With the senshi gone.. I will be ulitmate ruler! DO you belive we would conjuer anything with that bimbo in charge," he snapped.  
  
"It isn't about that, its not like that.." I whisperd, my voice hoarse and weak. "Thats the problem with you senshi.. you settle for too little..." he said. He turned and grinned, walking over to Serenity, "Goodbye... my Queen, it is time I went to say good bye to our daughter... she always did like me.." he said and laughed as Serenity lifted her hand slightly. "Serena.." I whispered. SMACK! She brought the palm of her hand across his face. I smilled as she stood up, even though I was injured... "Don't you touch my daughter.." she said, "don't touch my friends.." she said as she picked up her wand. "BITCH!" he yelled "you pissed me off for the last time!" A binding light came from Serenity as a sailor fuku appeared, and wings. "Eternal Sailor Moon!" I gasped and felt the white light burn around me, replacing my now damaged reglular fuku with a new, longer one, my wounds healed, although I still felt it deep in my heart as wings sprouted from my back. The Uranus symbol glowed on my forehead. The King blinked and looked at them, he may be able to take on one Etrnal Scout outside of his Mobile Suit, but two.. He turned, his cape shrouding him, making him disappear.  
  
"Go protect Rini, Chibi-Chibi." Serenity said, "and Hotaru."  
  
"But.." I said. "GO!" she yelled. I ran back to the girls room. I ran in, and found Fire-fly dead.  
  
"Hotaru..." I said, I looked down the hall to see Rini pulling Chibi-Chibi away from the battle.  
  
-------------------------------!--------------------------  
  
Amara woke up, Trowa's arm around her. She stood up and looked down at him, the Uranus symbol glowed and ESM's body landed in her arms. Trowa opened his eyes. "Amara?" he said. "Im sorry... like I said.. Men are too much trouble.. you can't trust them and I cannot love one.. I am already devoted to the protection of my Queen... and Princess Rini, but Mina and the rest can care for that."  
  
He stood up. "Let me help you.." he said and went to touch her arm, she pulled away. "Don't touch me!" she cried and ran out.  
  
Trowa watched as she ran out into the night. "Goodbye.. Amara." he said and sighed, walking back to the house.  
  
- - - - - @ - - - -  
  
"Shes on her way here!" Rei said, as she watched the faint navy- dot run toward their hide out.  
  
"What does she expext to do alone?" Darein asked as he looked at her.  
  
- - - + - - -  
  
Trowa walked home, Duo walking out in his boxers as Mina pretended to gag in the back ground. "IM Not that bad," he shouted back at her, "YOU'D kill to have ME love you!" "'Yeah right!" Mina said. "Hey Trowa!" he said and ran up to him, "What happened between you and Amara?"  
  
"...... " he looked at him and walked by, pushing past him.  
  
"Not good.. I guess..." Duo said. Mina blinked and looked after him as he walked upstairs.  
  
Duo walked inside, bumping into Yaten. "Oh hey." he said. Yaten looked at him. "Why are you in your underwear?" she asked. "I JUST WOKE UP!" he said, "How many times do I have to explain it to you people!" 


	9. Power

Amara walked down the path, the body draped over her shoulders. Without knowing where shes going, she follows her instincts. She frowned as she walked, she should not have got close, there was a mission to attend to.  
  
So what if he said he loved her? It means nothing..  
  
- You can never learn to trust, it just gets in the way.-  
  
Her hand traveled to the palm of the cold body on her back, she sighed as she walked when a large black building came into view. She felt ESM glow lightly, as if she were alive. She raised a brow and talked to the dead girl. "Is this it?" she asked. No response. She shrugged and walked inside. The door was unlocked, as she walked into the hanger full of eleven mobile suits. She looked around. "What is this place?" she asked in awe.  
  
"This is our little hanger, " Rei said as she came into view, "a suit for every senshi spirit, save mine."  
  
She looked at the first, a deep aqua color with a sea green tint, ' Neptune.' Then a dark piurple black, 'Saturn.' She looked at every suit, and then to Rei.  
  
"You could join us too.. We could use your talent.' she said. "Sicko! I would never take sides with that sick Darein." she growled. Rei smiled. "Sick? No.. he is brillant, and kind too." she said and pointed at the red M.S. "He even let me have ESM's senshi spirit." Amara looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I realize it now.." Amara said, " jelous.. thats all you are, thats alll you've ever been. I'll tell you this, you may have that slob of a King husband of hers, and her spirit..but you'll never be Serenity! NEVER." Rei growled, "Jelous? Of her? she is dead, what is there to be jelous of? I am the QUEEN of the Senshi! I am your Queen! Now Uranus, bow before me and my new power." she said. Amara set down ESM's body and looked at her. "If this is the way it has to be..." Amara said, she took out her wand, shouting out her transformation she began to sping lightly, a Sailor Fuku forming along her slender body. "I have surpassed that of a normal senshi.. Uranus I must warn you.." Rei said. "Just shut up and fight before you REALLY piss me off."Uranus replied.  
  
Rei spread out her hands, concentrating a web formed around her, she changed into a dark Sailor Fuku, sprouting an extra pair of hands from her back, her lower half turning into that of a spiders. She didn't wait but attacked straight off, sending a flamming web at Uranus, Uranus barely dodged. "What is this?" she said. "This is the power my King gave me, look at it, it is wonderful isn't it?" Mars/spider said.  
  
"I don't know, but its ugly.." Urnaus said and got ready to attack. She brought out her sword, charging at Mars, who shot another flaming web that stung her arm. She ignored it, running at Mars she rammed the sword through her gut. Mars detransformed and fell to the ground, still breahing, but barely. Uranus pulled her sword from Rei's gut and muttered, "That was easy enough," she climbed up and looked for ESM's senshi spirit, finding the glowing gem she jumped down, but before she could reach ESM, Darein came.  
  
"Uranus? You return to me?" he said. "Out of my way, " she growled and pushed past him. He grabbed her shoulder. "What makes you think Im going to let you bring her back?" he hissed.  
  
"Honestly.. you fight me?" she said.  
  
"I have crossed a gap the Senshi never dared to.. I can beat you." he said. "Yeah, Rei said that to but look at her." Uranus said.  
  
"he, you think SHE is my equal. A weakling like her could never match me. You.." he said, purring slightly as he ran a finger down the side of her face. She jerked away and glared, "you could reach high levels with this power."  
  
"Thats a lie. Can we START now? I mean I have to bring Serenity back soon.." she said.  
  
"Oh- okay.. if thats the way you want it." he said and took out a rose. HE shouted out a few words and a gust of rose petals blew by him. HE spun around and his body grew long, and he hunched over, his body growing with light brown hair that covered over his normal eyes, replacing them with four red ones. He grew a tail, a rose at the end of it, and he grew four more thin legs that arched out like an insects. He was a good foot taller then Uranus when he was haunched over. He swung the giant tail, knocking her over.  
  
His long clawed hand reaching out and slamming her against the wall. He slammed her against the wall again, and she found the stregth to lift her sword and stab the back of his hand with it. He let out a cry of rage and slammed her against the ground. Leering over her he laughed, in a high pitched voice as ugly as his new body. "See... see what the power can do?" he said. She smirked. "I don't see much diffrence, you might have been ugly before.. but man.. now your ugly and you STINK. Its just turned you into more of a monster," she said. He shrieked, shoving his claw through her chest, a large opening appearing. He came back out with a bloody hand, as he turned back into Darien. "I have to wait for your wound to stop bleeding so much before I can find your senshi spirit. Your unlucky, the only one who had it worse then you was Hotaru." he said and laughed, "she nearly cut off my hand so she had to pay."  
  
She detransformed as she bled, her eyes unfocusing. He walked out as she began to feel tierd.  
  
"Is this what death feels like?" she said as a few tears formed in her eyes, and she laughed, as she pictured the boy she left behind, "Trowa.. you promised you'd protect me.. where are you now ? I should have known better then to trust the promise of an angel.."  
  
She laughed, sighing as she closed her eyes, "I don't blame you... I must have been crazy to leave... Now I've failed Neo-Queen Serenity.." she said.  
  
"Don't give up yet.." came a soft female voice not far away, " All is not lost, Uranus, for you.. or me.." 


	10. So it continues..

(( *cough* Im changing the Quatre/ami paring but you'll have to guess that one ^.^() )  
  
Amara turned her head to see a soft purple glow coming from a gem not far away.  
  
"Who-who is it?" she said. "Its me... Hotaru.. or it was me.." Hotaru said.  
  
Amara didn't say anything, she was sure she had gone insane.  
  
".. Im sorry Firefly.. I couldn't help anyone.." Amara said.  
  
"You can't give up! You can save me, and the rest! I need your strength! I can feel Serenity's Spirit.. this is why I can communicate to you.. but the rest are not strong enough, please.. lend me your power so I can generate a new body and take you back to the other Senshi..." Hotaru said.  
  
Amara looked up at the celing, "How do I do that?" she asked.  
  
"Just focus on lending me your power for a little.. Then when I have my own body I can heal you." Hotaru said. "Okay.. it sounds a little strange.. but I will try.." Amara said and closed her eyes.  
  
She felt a faint purple glow surround her, it was painful.. but she was already in pain so it did not matter. Then suddenly it stopped, as quick as it had started. She breathed in, struggling as heard light footsteps and a fifteen year old girl leaning over her. "Stay alive Amara," she whispered and placed her hands over her wound, a soft glow washing over her body she felt the wound slowly close.  
  
Amara sat up, still feeling weak as Hotaru passed out. Amara heard footsteps and jumped up behind a Moblie Suit, pulling Hotaru with her.  
  
Hotaru woke up as Darein walked in. Hotaru looked up at Amara who signaled for her to keep quite. Hotaru nodded and looked out, watching.  
  
"Run." Amara whispered and Hotaru looked up at her.  
  
"Only if you run too!" she said. "I'l be right out after you.. Im going to Get Rei and ESM.."  
  
Hotaru nodded and lightly started to walk away. Amara took out her Senshi Wand, transforming as she aimed for him..  
  
-----~----  
  
the next day at the safe house  
  
Trowa sat in his room, thinking silently to himself when he noticed two large blue eyes staring at him. "What is it Quatre," he said. "Well.. I noticed Amara missing and I wanted to know if you knew where she went.." he said. " She went to go help her friend..." he replied, laying back and turning onto his side so he wouldn't have to look at his concerned friend. "Any idea when she'll be coming back?" Quatre asked.  
  
Trowa shook his head and Quatre sighed and walked downstairs.  
  
He walked outside resting his head in his hand as he sighed when he saw a thin figure carrying two bodies.  
  
He stood up and stepped forth, looking at her. "Who are you?" he asked, no reply came. She came into view, a young girl dressed in black, her raven hair curving down to her chin. He looked at the two bodies on her back and gasped out 'Amara' quickly before noticing the girl faint.  
  
He ran up, picking the girl up furst and taking her inside then he got Duo and he helped pull Amara and a girl they never saw before in.  
  
-----------~----  
  
Trowa sat on the chair across form the passed out girl. He frowned and scolded himself for letting her run off without him. He sighed and looked at the second girl the young woman bought, she had long black hair, she had never seen her. The girl who brought them was awake, although weak, and thin. Quatre was in the kitchen forcing her to eat.  
  
"This soup is good for you." he said.  
  
"Im NOT hungry!" she said. "But you look so unhealthy!" he said.  
  
He sighed, he didn't want to wake Amara up, but he wanted to ask her what happened. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, sure the girl 'Hotaru' as she called herself, had told them a few things, but he wanted to know why she changed so suddenly and left.  
  
"What exactly happened again?" Trowa asked the girl, who eagerly began to talk, finding it an excellent reason to stop eating the food the blonde boy was pushing on her.  
  
" Amara fought Rei, the girl sleeping in there, Amara won and then Darein came in and they began to fight too, and Darein was ugly and he attacked Amara.." she said.  
  
"Who is Darein?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Serenity's husband, the King of the Moon Kingdom, well any way Amara stabbed his hand and.." Hotaru continued.  
  
"Hes ugly?" Duo asked, "why did Serenity marry him?"  
  
"No he turned into an ugly monster. Stop interupting me! Well then.. he got pissed and rammed a claw through Amaras chest so he could get to her heart crystal, but he couldn't find it because all the blood that got in the way, see usually he would use this special machine except he was mad because she stabbed him so he was going to let her suffer and then he left for abit so I used ESM's and Amara's powers to help me genertae a new body and I healed Amara but and then Darein came back so we hid and she told me to run and she attacked him and he didn't have time to transform because she kept attacking and she ran to get Serenity's body but he stoped her and knocked her out so I had to get her and Rei's body and drag them back here, and I had to heal Rei too so it took us awhile.." she said.  
  
"Did Amara or Rei wake up at all?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nope.." Hotaru said, "but they're alive." she added when she saw the worried look on Trowa's face.  
  
"Why did you bring Rei back?" Duo asked, " Isn't she evil?'  
  
"I don't know.. Amara said something about grabbing Rei, so I figured it was best if I did.." Hotaru said.  
  
"Let her eat you guys..." Quatre said.  
  
Hotaru made a face as the two stood up and started stiring the soup.  
  
Trowa sat back down, watching the limp body of Amara lay on the couch.  
  
He sighed and looked at the floor, falling asleep.  
  
```````````````````````````````+`````````````````````````````  
  
Trowa felt a soft hand on the side of his face. "Trowa.. Trowa?" Amara whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up. "Amara, your awake." he said and looked at her, then to the other girl who was pouting next to her.  
  
"Yes.. Can I ask you to go upstairs, Rei and I need to talk alone." Amara said, " and could you tell Hotaru to come downstairs?"  
  
Trowa looked at her, "What is she tries to hurt you?" he said.  
  
"She won't." Amara said and looked at the girl next to her. "Go get Hotaru."  
  
He sighed and nodded, walking upstairs.  
  
He found Hotaru easy enough, Quatre has tooken on the role of taking care of her and he heard her arguing with him.  
  
"Amara never makes me goto bed this early!" she protested.  
  
"Come on now! Everyone else is asleep." he said.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Your awake!" she said. Trowa opened the door.  
  
" Hotaru... Amara needs to speak to you.. would you please go downstairs?" he said.  
  
She nodded and walked past him, walking downstairs. She walked up and sat down in the large chair.  
  
"Rei.. tell us what happened," Amara said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what happened'? " Rei said.  
  
"From the begining, tell us.. What Darien said to you and what he had you do," Amara said and sat next to Hotaru. Trowa watched from upstairs, narrowing his eyes as Quatre walked up.  
  
"What are you do-" Quatre started but fell silent when the older boy put a hand over his mouth. 'shh!' he hissed and watched.  
  
"Fine... you want to know? It all started when I was sitting in my temple one day, when he came in. I was suprised, he sat down and grinned at me, an odd grin. It startled me at first and he said ' I thought I would find you here.. Rei. You've always liked me haven't you?' he said. I was taken back for a second, but I replied ,' Yes, although my attraction is more of a respect now, and I could never doing anything that would hurt Neo- Queen Serenity..' he laughed and sighed, ' Thats too bad.. because I could give you power...' he said. 'Power?' I asked, he threw something into the flame that made it glow a deep black and I looked into it.. In the vision I saw a diffrent power, it was beautiful, unlike the power he gave me.. and I excepted, I said I would try it. He feed something to me.. I didn't think it would be perment. He said soon enough I would see what the Power could do.. I waited and we were attacked me and Taki, in the basement one day.. and when I transformed.. I was.." she said and looked down at her waist, "Taki freaked out.. said he felt something evil, we were in the dark.. he couldn't see me. I was so afraid of what the Senshi would say.. what he would say, I killed him, Darien ment me before I could flee, he said that was the power he gave me, and I felt so afriad I thought he was the only one who could help me, and he gave me a mobile suit... and every day I had that thing inside grew.. and I felt worse every day, and I no longer began to care that I killed Taki, or anyting like that.." she said. Taki had been missing.. three weeks before the Moon Kingdom was destroied, "and then when he had me attack the moon kingdom it was like I wasn't even myself.. and even though I didn't like it.. I don't think I can get rid of it.." Amara sighed. "Rei.. we will talk in the morning.. I think Quatre made a room for you upstairs.. and Hotaru, you should goto bed to." Amara said. "What?!" Hotaru said and looked at her. She sighed and walked upstairs with Rei, passing by the two boys.  
  
Quatre sighed and walked into his own room and Trowa watched Amara, who sat on the couch from upstairs.  
  
" Hn, so that explains Rei.. but why Darein.." she muttered and looked up, "You can come down now Trowa.. Im finished with me 'private' talk you and Quatre listened in on." He blushed slightly and walked downstairs, sitting next to her. 


	11. Mars Returns

(Trowa's POV.)  
  
  
  
"Why did you leave Amara?" I asked, lookin over ayt the girl next to her. "I thought you already knew," she replied. That was true, I had known. It was to help the others.. but I was afraid there might have been another reason..  
  
"How can you be so devoted to her?" I asked. Why should I care? I wasn't jealous, just because she went out and risked her life for someone else, and that someone else didn't happen to be me. It was more like worried, worried she might try it again and not come back. "Its my destiny." she said simply,"and it belongs, like all the other senshi's, to Neo Queen Serenity." "Can't you give your destiny to someone else? So you wouldn't have to keep fighting like this?" I asked, I knew it was hopless to say I could protect her, I have to admit,she has more power then I do. " I could not back down, and leave Serenity like this, anyway my destiny is not mine to give." she said and stood up. I grabbed her hand and looked up at her, as she turned from my gaze. "What about your heart?" I asked. She paused, before taking back her hand and walking upstairs without a word or glance. Just like before, she blocked me. After I had thought I found something, she pulls back into hidding, and Im worried she won't come back out.  
  
~!~  
  
  
  
Amara sighed, sitting in her room. She was trying to figure out the situation with Rei, but it was hard when other things would bother her.  
  
'Theres got to be a way to cure Rei, if Serenity were alive she might be able to..' Amara thought then sighed, looking out her half open door to see if someone was coming upstairs. She sighed and decided to go vist Hotaru. She stood up and walked out of her room and up to Hotaru's. Hotaru opened the door, knocking Amara in the head with it. Amara fell back ."Ouch, Geez Hotaru, couldn't you give me a warning!?" Amara said. "Sorry Amara," Hotaru said and put her hand to the cut on Amara's head, healing it.  
  
Amara's eyes widened. "Thats it Firefly!" she said, "I think I have an idea on how to heal Rei." "How?" she said but didn't get an awnser. She was pulled down the hall to Rei's room.  
  
@.@  
  
Rei was shook awake by Amara, opening her eyes she stared at her,  
  
"What is it?" she said. "I think I have an idea! " she said and pulled Rei out of bed. "AMARA!" she cried out and Amara put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhsss!" Amara hissed, "do you want to wake the whole house!?" Rei stood up and sighed. "Whats this 'plan' of yours?" Rei said. "Okay, your going to have to transform." Amara said. "W-why are you trying to help me?" Rei asked.  
  
"Im trying to do what I think is right, anyway, we need you on our side, to bring back NeoQueen Serenity and we could use an inside guy.." Amara said, " so we could get the Spirits easier.."  
  
"But Darien's helped me so much.." Rei said. "If it weren't for him you wouldn't be in this trouble and you never would have needed his help." Amara said.  
  
Rei sighed and nodded,, standing up. Amara walked over to Hotaru and set a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, when she starts to change, begin to heal her." Amara said. Hotaru nodded and put her hands out, concentraing on Rei. Rei began to tranform, as soon as it got 'abnormal' Hotaru started. Rei let out a small shriek of pain as the two tradformations began to fight for control of her body. Rei passed out, dressed in a normal Sailor Fuku, Hotaru stopped, passing out. She fell to the ground. Amara picked Rei up and placed her back on the bed, then picked Hotaru up and walked out, setting Hotaru back in her bed and walking out she ran into someone..  
  
'I'll tell the scouts what happened in the morning, no need to bother Rei to tell the story again..' she thought when she bumped into someone. "Sorry." She muttered and started to walk away. She walked bakc to her room when she realized the person was following her, she smilled slightly. ' Trowa plans on following me again..' she thought and walked into her room. "You can goto bed Trowa, I don't plan on running off in the night," she said. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a cruel voice hiss in her ear. "Whos Trowa?"  
  
She turned. "Darien!?" she cried and he laughed a little tossing her against the bedroom wall. She grabbed her senshi pen, transforming. "Space Swor-" he kicked her in the stomache, sending her flying against the wall. "What are you doing here?" she asked as he aproached her. "I came to get Rei and the Senshi Spirit you stole from me." he said.  
  
"Don't touch Firefly.." Uranus said and glared at him. She was about to attack when Darien let out a small cry of pain, fire scorching his back. He turned around, "Rei!? What happened to your transformation?" he said. She stood in the door way, still tierd from being healed as she aimed again. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she called and a flaming bow and arrow took its place in her hand and she let it fly at him. He raised a hand and stopped it before it came closer. "What are you doing?" he said. She didn't awnser. He growled walking over he laid a punch across her face. "AWNSER ME!" he said and Mars held her jaw, laughing, daring him to kill her. He slammed her against the wall, knocking her out when Uranus let out her own attack, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Why do you Senshi always attack when I have my back turned!?" he said, grinning as he stood up, "Are you afraid you can't beat me face to face?' He pushed her against the wall, laughing when he felt a sharp cool metal dig into his back.  
  
He turned around and pushed the person away. Uranus looked over in shock. "T-T-Trowa?" she said. Trowa smiled weakly and Darien laughed, stepping towards him. Uranus slammed into Darien, knocking him away. "Get out of here!" she commanded. Trowa shock his head and took out his gun, aiming it at Darien. Darien looked at him and bursted out laughing. "Your going to try and kill me? With a gun?" he said and fell to his knees laughing. Uranus took out her sword and put it to Darien's neck. Darien stopped laughing and froze, grinning he vanished, pulling his cape around him.  
  
Uranus kicked the ground in rage and called out "Coward" then picked Mars up and carried her to her room and checked the other Senshi's to make sure they were okay. She came back into her room and sat down, already detransformed. Trowa sat down next to him. "That was Darien?" he asked. She nodded and yawned, laying back. He layed back nect to her and rested his head under hers, knowing she was to tierd to protest.  
  
------- 


End file.
